Nothing Is Ever Really Lost
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome and Shippo go missing while Inuyasha runs after a strange scent..When he Returns Miroku and Sango are unconscious, While searching the wind blows the scent of a Mangy wolf, What will he find when he catches up to the wolf and who Interrupts? **Notification to all my readers in chapter 5**
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha had become Mates, They lived in the Feudal Era since the Jewel disappeared along with Kohaku when Naraku died one year ago. They searched for months for signs of the Jewel and Kohaku, but Inuyasha couldn't find his scent and Kagome didn't sense the presence of the Jewel. They were going to keeping looking but Sango decided to stop, she told everyone she thinks he died and that his soul is finally at peace. so they returned to Old Kaede's Village Since the Jewel had been lost Kagome could not return to the modern world, But as long as she had Inuyasha she could handle the rest.

"Where is Kagome and Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into Sango and Miroku's hut "I came home from hunting and they were gone"

"I saw them walking toward the waterfall, they said something about watching the sunset" Sango said

"Damn it I told her not to go off on her own" Inuyasha said with anger in his eys

"She isn't alone, Shippo is with her calm down" Miroku said while drinking his tea

"Hah, like that little pip-squeak could protect her if something happened" Inuyasha said as he was turning around to leave

As Inuyasha ran furiously to the waterfall he heard something he never heard before, it sounded like sweet bells as he ran closer to the waterfall the sound grew he noticed it was someone singing, as he made it to the bottom of the waterfall Kagome and Shippo were nowhere to be found, He sniffed the air and caught her scent, he followed it up the waterfall, his heart started to race as her scent headed towards the cliff, he could still hear the sound he singing and that calmed him down but as soon as he started to clam down he caught another scent that Infuriated him.

'Fuck! That Mangy Wolf is near, He better not be anywhere near her or else' He thought to himself

The singing stopped and he heard a loud squeal "That sounded like Kagome" As Inuyasha Lunged passed the last of the woods he saw one of Koga's Wolfs on top of Kagome and caught the scent of fear from Shippo

"KAGOME!" he lunged to the wolf claws ready

From the left Koga came running and punched Inuyasha in the face

"Whats your problem Mutt"

"What the fuck are you doing here you Mangy Wolf"

"I was Passing by when I heard Kagome singing, I stopped to tell her what a beautiful voice she had"

"Thank you Koga" Kagome Smiled at him, Which infuriated Inuyasha. Even tho they were mated Koga could steal her away from him if he wanted to, although she would never leave Inuyasha, it still worried him.

"Sing it again Kagome" Shippo asked as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder

"How about a different one this time" Kagome asked

"OKAY!" Shippo yelled "Inuyasha be quite, you to Koga"

"hmm.. Lets see... Ah I got it" Kagome Cleared her throat, as Inyuasha sat down next to her

~~~~(( OK So Right here I can see her Singing "Only hope by Mandy Moore))~~~~~~

"wow Kagome that was beautiful" Shippo said as he jumped on her shoulder

"Thank you"

"Well Kagome I have to go, I hate to leave you with the mutt but the Pack is calling me" Koga yelled as he ran to leave.

Inuyasha could hear the howls of the other wolfs "Good riddance"

"Inuyasha" Kagome stood up "Shall we go home" she smiled as she reached for this hand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LEMON

"Where is shippo?" Kagome asked as she entered the Hut

"He said he was staying at Sango's hut tonight" Inuyasha gave her a seductive look

She was confused and about to ask more questions but she heard the soft growl from Inuyasha and she knew, Shippo didnt want to stay at Sango's He had told Shippo to stay there.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled her on to the bed,Kagome reached up and slowly began to untie Inuyasha's hoari once it was open she reached up to gently slide it off his shoulders as he let out a soft started kissing her first slow and soft, he stop for some air but didn't look away from her eyes as his hands ran up and down her back

she was wearing her nightgown as usual but she wasn't wearing it for long, in a fury inuyasha pulled the nightgown up and over her head. he had seen her naked many times before but the sight of her alway made him blush slightly, to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laied eyes on.

Kagome also blushed as he was starting as her naked body, she reached out to untie the bow that held up his pants, but quick as lighting he grabbed her wrist and pinned them down on her sides as he let out a moan as Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her neck and grazed her mating mark with his fangs as he teased her with his fingers.

Her hips thrusted up, urging him onward. Inuyasha kissed his way down to her breast and looked into her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her nipple for a quick lick around it. As he began to tease her clit with his fingers he took her nipple into his mouth, biting down on it gently. Kagome arched her back and let out a loud moan as he slipped two fingers inside her.

Kagome was close. She could feel herself getting more and more excited as she was about to cum. At the last second Inuyasha pulled away. She snapped her eyes open and glared up at him as he looked down at her with mischief in his eyes. He didn't miss the scowl that formed on her returned her scowl with a smirk of his own as he leaned down and kissed her again. As Kagome returned the kiss she felt Inuyasha's hands work their way down to his hips.

Inuysha began to untie the bow that held up his pants. Once they were undone he worked on his fundoshi. Kagome pulled him down to her and pushed both garments down his waist impatiently. As he finally laid naked on top of her and kissed her Kagome reached down and took firm hold of his hard cock and began to rub it up and down.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and moaned into Kagome's free hand worked its way up to the neglected breast and began to gently pinch and rub her nipple. As his fangs grazed her nipple she cried out and grabbed his head carefully with her other hand and pushed him to her scent of her arousal was thick in the air.

Kagome gave a soft whine as he pushed her hand off his cock. As he gently pulled away from her he kissed his way down her stomach. When he made it to her navel he began to kiss and swirl his tongue around and in it. He nibbled at it lightly as Kagome gently squirmed. Once he was satisfied he worked his way down and began to kiss the inside of her thigh. Kagome wiggled trying to entice him. He looked up at he from between her legs. As they kept their eyes on one another Inuyasha brought his face to her pussy and gave her a confident lick. She immediately fell back on the bed moaning.

Inuyasha lapped at her clit faster and faster, illicting louder and louder moans from her. As he continually increased his pace Kagome tried to thrust her hips up. Inuyasha grabbed them and held them down. He was going so fast Kagome could barely stand it. She snapped up off the bed and fell back down repeatedly."Inuyasha, please!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes. He was going too fast for her to handle it.  
Inuyasha smirked up at he went back down to her pussy he once again increased his pace. Kagome began to scream out as he watched her thrash uncontrollably on the bed. Before she knew it she was screaming out his name having an intense she screamed out his name Inuyasha growled at her in appreciation. As her body calmed down he gently sucked on her clit as she bucked into him. When her cries had subsided into moans Inuyasha worked his way up her body, pausing at her breasts.  
He teased her hard nipples as she thrust her hips against his. His cock rubbed along her wet pussy causing him to let out a groan. He looked up at her as he let the breast fall from his mouth.

Kagome's cheeks were flushed and wet from tears of pleasure as she looked into his eyes fondly. Inuyasha gently licked the tears on her cheeks away causing Kagome to smile. Kagome wrapped her legs eagerly around his waist encouraging him to enter her. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he slowly entered continued to kiss her looking into her eyes. Her pussy was so tight and wet,Inuyasha cupped her face into his hand and gave her a gentle kiss as he pulled out and gently thrust back into her.

Kagome let out a soft moan and thrusted her hips up to meet his. she urged him to go faster by increasing the pace of her took the hint and began to pumping to her with more force. He was awarded with a gasp of pleasure from her as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha down at her affectionately. As her moans got louder Inuyasha reached down between their bodys and gave her clit a maddening pinch. Kagome immediately snapped open her eyes and cried out in surprise. As he continued to play with her clit her thrusts became uncontrolled and erratic.

Inuyasha eased the pace and pressure of his fingers as Kagome came closer to the edge teasing her. He couldn't help himself as he looked into her eyes. "I love you." he told her.

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha began rubbing her clit harder again causing her to once again cry out. She shuddered under his touch as he began to nip at her neck. Her pussy began to drip with every thrust as she cried to bring her body under some measure of control as he flicked her clit with his claws.

He loved the sound of her crying out and wanted to hear more. He fucked her harder and rubbed her clit faster. Kagome lost all senses and self control. She was practically screaming. She couldn't stand it. "Please Inuyasha! Make me cum again! I...I need to..." she took a deep breath. "I need to cum soooo bad. FFFFFFuck me harder! Please Inu...yaaahaaaa! Fuck me!" she managed to cry out while she was panting.

Inuyasha growled softly into her ear to let her know that he accepted her sumbmission as he once again reached the same pace as before. He again reached down between there bodies to pinch and twist her clit as he rubbed it in did her best not to thrash as she cried out.  
Finally she could hold it back no longer and went from squirm with pleasure to outright thrashing under him.

Inuyasha was smiling at her reaction. He kissed her neck and ear. "You look so beautiful like this," he told her gently as he carefully brushed back the hair stuck to her head from sweat. She was close to coming again and they both knew it.

Kagome began begging Inuyasha to make her cum again. He kept up his sweet torture as she cried out louder. He pinched her her now swollen and erect clit. While he massaged it between his finger he began to jiggle as fast as he could from side to side. He watched her intently as she promptly lost it.

"Inuuuyaaashhhaaaaa!" she called out as she came, arching her back

As soon as she began to cum Inuyasha increased his pace, fucking her harder than before. He also continued the assult on her clit. She cried and moaned for what seemed like hours before she finally settled down.  
Inuyasha put his arms behind Kagome and lifted her up. He cradled her in his arms and began to slowly pump into her. She let out a small moan as he kept his pace slow. In order to accomplish this Kagome's body had to go down and Inuyasha had to go up. This caused Kagome's clit to be rubbed with ever stroke as she wiggled and squirmed, trying to increase the pace, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

Kagome's pussy was so tight around his cock that it became hard for him to move. He knew how close she was so he reached down and flicked her clit with a few of his claws. Inuyasha felt her cum before she screamed out which caused him to cum. He said her name softly as he brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss as she cried into his mouth.

After they both stopped coming they stayed just as they were for a while before Inuyasha let her go. Kagome got under the sheets and invited Inuyasha to join her. She turned over so that her head was resting on his chest. Inuyasha played with her hair while his right hand held her hip.

As he kissed her on the head he told her, "Get some rest love."

He began to growl softly to lull her to sleep as he continued with his other administrations. When her heart her and breathing became slow, he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LEMON END

The next morning Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha looking down at her with a bright smile.

"Hey." Kagome said.

He said nothing only kissed her lip. she returned the kiss and wraped her arms around his neck

"Wanna go another round" Kagome Tease as she hitched her leg on to his right hip

Inuyasha let out a soft laugh " I would love to take you right now but we have a nosy fox about to walk in, so I would suggest you get dressed before he walks in"

Kagome fowned, shippo always had bad timing. "Fine, but you owe me big time tonight" she smirk at him hoping he got the hint

"anything for you"

He leaned over and kissed her on the head, and before she could blink he was up and putting his pants on. she sighed and put her Kimono on, no sooner as she was tieing the last bow Shippo walked without warning

"Kagome! your awake."

"of course I am"

"You promised you'd show me how do go Origami"

"What is ori-gime" Inyuasha asked with confusion written all over his face

"My mother taught me, you make different things out of paper like animals by folding the paper different ways"

"what kind of animals"

"the most common is Swans, but if your good you can do dragons and birds. I was never as good as my mother but I can do simple things like Cranes"

"So can we go, can we go, can we go Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" the impatient fox child was bouncing all over the hut

"Yes, but first I have to get more herbs from the garden then we can stop by Sangos for paper, Inuyasha would you like to come?"

He crossed his arms and said "keh, why would I want to play with dumb paper for"

"No one wants you there anyway" shippo said as he jumped on Kagomes shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him

"HEY, I just have better things to go then teach some stupid kid how to fold paper" he said with a scowl on his face

"Like what"

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms "Ive been smelling something weird for the past few day I just wanna check it out"

'Ever since Kagome decided to stay and become in Mate Inuyasha jumps every time the wind blows and carries some weird scent that could be a thousand different things course who can blame him, Kagome is a fragile human and now is his mate for life, he worries about her 24/7. Which in a way is sweet, but kagome has to be getting tired of being tried like a baby' Shippo thought quietly to himself

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kagome asked with tons of worry in her eyes, He maybe half-Demon be she still worries about him when he goes out on his own "Why don't you take Miroku with you"

"Keh, I'll be fine"

Kagome walked over to give him a hug, He hugged her back "I'll be back before dark" He learned down and kissed her gently on the lips

"I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back" kagome smiled as we walked out the door

Inuyasha had been running all day trying to catch wind of the strange smell but no luck, he deiced to head home. On his way home he noticed something seemed different, he could quite place what was wrong but something didn't feel right when he made it to the edge of the village he noticed the village was very quite.

He ran to His and kagomes hut, but no one was there, he sniffed the air "She hasn't been home since I left this morning" He started to panic

He ran to Miroku and Sangos house next, he had remembered kagome mentioned stopping by there earlier. When he reached the house no one had been there for a long time, he sniffed the air again Kagome Hadn't stopped by here.  
He made a b-line to the Garden the first place she was going to go.

He Gasped when he found Miroku and sango Unconscious a few feet away he saw Old Kaede still and not breathing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha ran over to Old Keade but he was to late, she had passed away probably from a heart attack, then again she was very old maybe it was her time.  
He made sure Miroku and sango were not seriously injured; as he was looking them over he noticed they didn't have a single scratch on them. Confused and upset not knowing where his mate was he searched the area for Kagome and shippo but he found to trace of them. He could tell they walked from the hut to the garden but their scent stops 3 feet from the herb garden then disappears

He picked up Sango first and quickly took her to her hut and laid her on her bed, and did the same for Miroku before returning to Old Kaede, He walked her up the steps to Kikyo's Grave. He gently set her down so he could bury her next to her sister.

After he dug a hole he gently put her down into it, he knew by her scent she had died but her could help but put his hand to her throat to make sure he had no pulse. as he check her pulse he started to tear up

'What if this was Kagome... What did I leave her to follow some stupid scent... I could have been with her... I could have protected her' Inuyasha thought as he was starting to cover Kaede's body with the dirt.

as he finished covering her he spoke softly " I don't know what I should say, but thank you I don't know what happened here but I'm sure you fought till the very end trying to protect what I could not" he paused for a moment to catch a tear before it fell "I hope you find peace...Thank you for everything Kaede"

Inuyasha turned away took a deep breath 'I will find her if its the last thing I do' he said with confidence. He ran back to Mirokus hut, they were still unconscious and Inuyasha was growing more impatient by the second from the lack of information, He ran to Keades hut to grab the bucket she used to hold water in while she cared for the sick or injured. He walked over to the creek that flowed through the village and filled the bucket. Once it was over flowing with water he carefully ran back to Mirukos hut. He sat him up so he would have no chance of accidentally drowning the unconscious monk. He dumped the water over his head and yelled "WAKE THE FUCK UP, I don't have time to watch you sleep" the once unconscious monk woke up with a Gasp then a few coughs thanks to the water

"What the hell was that for Inuyasha" The monk yelled back

"You have been unconscious for at least an hour if not more"

Miruko blinked a few times "how did I get back here?"

"I pulled you back here after I found you and Sango unconscious"

"Wheres Sango and Kaede" He asked panicked looking around the room

"She is right there; she is fine just unconscious... I buried Kaede next to kikyo at the shrine... Now tell me what happened after I left, I want all the details" Inuyasha asked in a fury 'the longer it takes me to get answers the longer it will take to find Kagome' he thought anger to himself

"Umm let s see"

"Come on I need to find Kagome NOW" he practically yell the last word

"Can you not smell her?" Miroku said blinking a few times

"Ugh no, I can t find her or Shippos scent anywhere"

"That seems-" Miroku began but Inuyasha cut him off

I don't have time to watch you think, I need to find Kagome NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" Inuyasha said with a growl

"Okay okay... Sango and I were getting the paper that Kagome had asked for the night before. When we heard Shippo yell out kagomes name, Sango and I jump out to see what the matter was, we didn't scene a demonic presents but we told the village people to stay inside and wait. We ran in the direction of Shippo, we noticed it came from the herb garden... When we arrived we saw Kagome Standing in the middle of the garden surrounded in what looked like a vortex of wind, when we tried to get close it would throw us back, at that time Kaede showed up and tired to shoot an arrow at the bottom of the vortex But before she could release the arrow she gasped and fell to the ground, Sango ran over to help but she was too late.. Shippo yelled again as the Vortex turned red"

"I smell blood" Shippo yelled to his friends "It s taking her blood"

Inuasha felt his heart drop in to his stomach

"Kagome Fell to her knees, Sango tried again to reach her but was thrown back and knocked unconscious. I watched as Kagome started to disappear. Shippo ran toward her with his hand extended" Mirouko explained

"Kagome Don't Leave me" Shippo yelled while running to her.

"At that moment Kagome Reached her hand outside the vortex towards Shippo which cause the Vortex to become a darker red than it was before. She was fading more and more by the second with her hand still reaching for Shippo, at the last second he grab her hand and then there was bright flash and a strong wind that blew me back I tried to open my eyes to see what happened but they were both gone..."

"Is that it" Inuyasha asked in a low voice trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"That's all I remember, after the flash blew me back I must have hit my head and was knocked unconscious"

"Damn it" He said as he hit the floor causing the floor to crack"

"We will find her" a small voice said before Miroku could speak.

"Sango Darling your awake" Miruko said with relief in his eyes

" I caught the end of what you were saying to Iunyasha" As she spoke she sat up and leaned against the Wall of the hut "but you missed one detail"

Inuyasha felt his heart about to break, what could she possibly tell him that wouldn't break his soul

"before Miroku was thrown back I caught a glimpse of the vortex" Sango said with hope in her eyes "When it shot out the bright light towards Miruko causing him to be blinded by the light, I was at the perfect angle to see the light but not be blinded by it, after it shot the light it headed up into the air and headed south" before it blew a strong wind causing both of us to be shot back and knocked us both unconscious"

"Are you sure that's where it headed" Inuyasha said with hope in his heart

"It might not be much information but at least you know which direction to go"

"Thank you Sango, I'll bring them back without fail" Inuyasha turned to leave when Miruko called out

"Wait we'll come with you"

"No, you stay here and heal"

"We are fine, and we are coming with you" Sango said with a stern voice as she got up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu

"Fine" Inuyasha crossed his arms, he didn't like the idea he didn't want them slowing him down, he had a job to do, but having 2 pair of extra eyes wouldn't hurt.

"Kirara" Sango yelled as they ran out of the hut, Inuyasha didn't wait as they jumped on to the cat-demon, he was focused on Kagome. She had only been gone a few hours but he missed her as if she had been gone for months, he ran faster and faster as the thoughts of what Shippo yelled ran through his mind 'I smell blood.. Its taking her blood' he tried to shake the fox child voice out of his head.

"Inuyasha slow down, I'm sure she is fine" Miroku yelled down to him

Inuyasha growled then yelled back "If you can t keep up then go home"

"Miroku, he has lost his mate and has no idea how to even begin to look for her, we are just lucky I saw which way it headed... Kirara can keep up with him" Sango said and Kirara agreed with a growl

If you say so" Miroku said with a sigh

"Let s pick up the pace" Inuyasha growled as he jumped in to the trees

After a day of running Inuyasha suddenly stop sniffing the air

"What s wrong Inuyasha" Sango asked after a min

"I smell some nasty wolfs" He growled

"Koga?" Sango asked

"No, not Koga but it is two wolfs from his pack one smells like Hakkaku, They are near here"

"Well let s not jump them, let s just see what they are doing"

"keh, I have no reason to attack them at the moment I have more important things to do then deal with them"

"Well let s see what they are up to" Miroku said

"He is right Inuyasha, they are very far from home, and there must be a reason"

"But-"

"It will take 5 minutes Inuyasha" Sango yelled cutting him off

He growled at her but knew she was right, there must be a reason they were this far from home and Koga wasn't near the two wolf, even though he didn't want to he quietly stalked after the two wolfs, went he reached the two wolfs it was Hakkaku and another wolf digging at the ground under a tree. he noticed something they were looking for something.

"Why do I remember this place" Miroku asked

" I remember it two" Sango added

"Will you to shut the hell up" Inuyasha spat out under his breath "This is near the Shoun Waterfall and Furai Shrine"

"Oh yeah this is where Kagome and Hojo separated from us" Sango said

Inuyasha was about to yell again but he was interrupted by Hakkaku talking to the wolf

"Have you found anything yet" he asked the wolf who was digging "I don't know why it would be here, it s been so long since she lost it here, someone could have picked it up or it could have blown away"

Inuyasha quietly move closer and listened as hard as he could. He was sure they were talking about Kagome, but what had she dropped here

"FOUND IT" Hakkaku said as the wolf picked up the item and handed it to hakkaku, he pulled up a red piece of cloth out of the wolf s mouth. Inuyasha Immediately knew, it was one of Kagome's red scarfs. He was about to jump the two wolf and ask them what in the hell they doing looking for kagomes stuff

"Wait Inuyasha" Miroku said in a fury "Let s see what they are going to do with it"

Inuyasha growled but watched the wolfs

"What the fuck does he need with this crap, he just ordered us to separate and find her stuff and bring it back to him" Hakkaku was complaining.

All the sudden the fur on the wolf and the hair on Hakkaku head began to move as if the wind was blowing but the gang felt nothing

"I heard you, I heard you fuck give a man a break" Hakkaku said as he began running off into the woods

"Inuyasha did you hear anyone talking?" Miroku asked thinking his human ears missed it

Inuyasha blinked a few times then spoke with a stunned look "No... I didn't hear anything"

"Damn, oh well let s keep following them, I'm sure it has something to do with kagome, see Inuyasha it wasn't a waste of time after all" sango said smugly but this was not time to gloat and she knew that.

The sun started to set over the mountains, and the two wolves stated to slow. Hakkaku yelled as loud as he could "We can t run anymore!" The gang thought he had finally caught on to them, they paused to make sure he was talking to them

But suddenly the mysterious breeze came back again "Please we have been running for two days straight, were hungry and tired plus we found the scarf" the wind blew again "alright fist thing in the morning" Hakkaku said with a smile on his face

The wind blew one last time harsher than the last few times, Inuyasha was listening as hard as he could focus all of his attention to Hakkaku and the wolf but he heard nothing. No voice, no wind, hell he didn't even smell anything! This confused him but also pissed him off!

"I know I won t let go of it for a second" Hakkaku said with a confident voice

"What the fuck is going on around here" Inuyasha spat out

"Inuyasha since they are apparently stopping for the night let s make camp as well, but far enough they won t see or hear us" Sango said

"I agree with sango, we have been going nonstop for a day and a half, you must be starting to get hungry" Miruko added

"I m not hungry" Inuyasha said as if he offended him

"Inuyasha, not eating won t bring her back, just one fish is all I'm asking" Sango pleaded

"NO!"

"Just one and I will drop it!" sango said starting to get pissed

"FINE if it will shut you up" He started to calm down "you two can sleep I'm going to stay close to the wolf to make sure they don't leave in a hurry in the middle of the night"

"Thank you" Sango said

after he ate his one fish as promised, he didn't realize how hungry he really was, thank goodness Sango knew him so well she caught a few extra on the off chance he ate more, which he did he had 4 more after the first one, Sango and Miroku said nothing as he reached for them, they knew he would get mad and leave hungry, so they pretend the didn t see him. He ate till he was full then stood up and bushed off his pants "Okay I ate the stupid fish. Now I'm going to check on the wolfs"

"Are they still there" Sango asked completely ignoring the Fish part more like Fish(s)

"Yes I can still smell them, they are probably asleep"

"Okay well we are off to sleep as well, don't stay up all night, you'll need your strength" Miroku added before Inuyasha jumped in to the trees knowing very well hanyou had heard everything he just said

As Inuyasha ran back to the wolves camp site to watch over them, as he ran back the wind blew around him. He immediately remember the scent, it was the same strange scent he smelled for days before he left kagome to go find it.  
He stopped so he could burn it into his memory for later. At that moment the scent started to burn is nose then his throat and lungs, He started to panic but before he could make a move he heard a whisper.

"Don't... fight... it" the voice said

It sounded like Kagome After another minute against all instincts he decided to trust it and took a deep rough breath. It lit his whole body on fire he close his eyes trying to fight the pain.

"Open... you re... eyes" The voice said

'shippo' inuyasha thought as he slowly opened his eyes. He did not see the same trees he once had before the wind blew, they were taller and full of cherry blossoms... He took another deep breath and saw Lake Yamanakako at MT. Fuji as his eyes took in the sight of the lake he could faintly see Kagome standing on top the water in the middle of the lake.

"See... you... soon" the voice said again

Inuyasha couldn't hear the voice well enough to tell if it was shippo or Kagome. He shook the memory of the burning wind and continued to where the wolfs were sleeping soundly, Inuyasha noticed the Red scarf was wrapped around Hakkaku left hand laying under his head to make sure he didn't lose it.

'What the hell was up with the freaky wind' Inuyasha thought to himself 'Be it kagome trying to reach me on some level?' He set his hopes on high he felt at ease thinking the voice was kagome as his eyes drew heavy, he gladly welcome sleep and dreamed only of Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miroku and Sango awoke late in the morning to Inuyasha shaking them "HEY, the wolves are on the move" apparently the two wolf had over slept as well. Sango could tell by his face he had gotten some sleep last night which made her happy

"What the fuck you smiling at" He said snapping at her misunderstanding her smile

"N-Nothing... You seem to be in good mood" She tried to explain

" Were going to find her today" He yelled " now let s go the wolves are already miles ahead of us"

He turned and jumped in to the trees and took off

"Shall we Sango" Miroku asked as Kirara transformed

They easily caught up to Inuyasha, then up to the two wolfs. After a few hours sango was the first to speak since they had left

"Aren t we getting close to Mt Fuji? I remember this from the last time we were here when we faced Kaguya"

"Yes I remember it too" Miroku added

"Will you two shut up, we are headed to Lake Yamanakako" inuyasha said in a clam voice which scared Sango and Miroku

"How do you know that?" Sango asked as if she missed something

"It s hard to explain"

"Well try" Miruko said

"Ugh, Last night as I was running back to the wolfs, the wind blew and showed me the lake with kagome in the middle of it.

"What wind? The same one that blew around Hakkaku?"

"Yes now shut the fuck up"

They decided not to push inuyasha for anymore answers. After a few hours the sun was starting to set over Mt Fuji, as the Mountain came in to view they saw Hakkaku hand the scarf over to Koga who was standing at the edge of the water. Inuyasha pace began to increase as his anger rose he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

As he closed in on Koga who was walking into the water and about to place the scarf into the water. Inuyasha felt a sharp pain on the left side of his jaw. The power behind the punch stopped Inuyasha in his tracks and knocked him into the ground. Sango and Miroku Gasped

"Sesshomaru!" the 3 said in complete shock and in Unison. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was standing before them his right hand still clenched in a fist. His eyes were usually cold but in this moment they showed anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Inuyasha spat as he rubbed his face

"I should be asking you that" Sesshomaru said in his deep harsh voice "You shouldn't be here"

"Why the fuck not"

"Leave now"

"No-" Inuyasha was about to protest but Sesshomaru lunged at him with sword in hand. Inuyasha quickly drew out his Tetsuaiga just in time for the two swords to clash against each other. They were at a draw, Sesshomaru showing no sign of emotion -as usual- suddenly grit his teeth together and thrust his sword forward pushing Inuyasha back and off his sword. Sesshomaru charged after Inuyasha trying to catch him off guard.  
Inuyasha blocked Sesshomaru's sword before he could land a hit on Inuyasha. This pattern lasted only a minute before the wind blew around Sesshomaru.

At first he tried to ignore the wind, shaking the wind away from him. He charged after Inyasha for another attack but the wind picked up and stopped him in his tracks only a few feet away from Inuyasha who was on the ground from the last attack. Sango and Miroku watched as the mysterious wind whipped around Sesshomaru, Inuyasha knew someone was talking to Sesshomaru, so he shot a quick glance over to where the wolfs had been standing Koga was out of the water and talking to Hakkaku when Ginta ran up with 2 wolfs a few steps behind him.  
Ginta handed something to Koga. Inuyasha was too far away to see the object, but it was small enough to fit into the wolf s hand which infuriated the hanyou. He was about to yell when Sesshomaru spoke into the wind.

"Are you sure" ~(the wind still blowing around him)~ "But why" he asked

Sango turned to Miroku "Am I missing something? what s happening here"

Miroku closed his eyes and thought hard after a few moments he spoke "I think the voice is in the wind, and only the person engulf in the wind can hear it"

Sango was about to ask more questions but he wind around Sesshomaru finally stopped, so her questions would have to wait for another time

"Fine have it your way" Sesshomaru spat and turned to walk back the way he came

"Finally realized you can't kill me" Inuyasha yell out at his brother

Sesshomaru slowly turned back to the hanyou "She won t allow me to touch you"

Inuyasha blinked a few times "S-She won t let you"

"Why did you come here?"

"What are you talking about"

Sesshomaru became furious but didn't let his face show it as he spoke again Why did you come to this exact spot"

Inuyasha thought about telling him to fuck off and mind his own business but he decided it would probably do more bad then good, it was obvious to him that Sesshomaru was involved in this in one way or another and he would have more answers in what was going on to his mate.

"Kagome disappeared a few days ago, Sango and Miroku told me she had been sucked up in a vortex and headed south, as we were running this way we came across hakkaku and another wolf digging around the Shoun Waterfall, we watched them for a moment until they uncovered Kagomes Scarf. We decided to follow the two wolfs to see what they were doing" Inuyasha was surprised, this was the most he had ever talked to his brother

"Is that all" he paused for a moment "did she talk to you?"

"Who is this she everyone talking about, How fucking hard is it to say a person s name"

"Honestly we don't know" as he spoke Sesshomaru closed his eyes we assume it s a female due to the soft high voice"

Miroku spoke up "tell me this why are you gathering Kagome-sama's missing things, and where is shippo?"

Inuyasha had forgotten all about the little fox demon, which sadden him. How could he be so self absorbed with Kagome disappearance

"First I must know how you knew she was here" Sesshomaru asked

Sango was the first to speak "We followed the wolves until Inuyasha told us the wind had showed him where we were headed to.

"Lake Yamanakako at MT. Fuji...He said he saw kagome in the middle of the lake" Miroku added

"So the wind showed you the lake with Kagome on it" Sesshomaru restated what Sango and Miroku had told him

"Yes now tell me what s going on around here" Inuyasha getting more frustrated. He was no closer to answer then he had been the morning, if anything he had more questions.

"You said Kagome disappeared a few days ago right, well around that same time the wind blew around me" As Sesshomaru told the gang what had happened to him, Sango noticed kogas wolfs were gone and Koga was on his way over to the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sessohmaru retold what had happened "I was watching Rin and Jaken sleep when the strange wind wrapped around me burning my nose and throat, I sat there not moving waiting for the demon or whoever to arrive but in that moment I heard a voice in the wind. I listened to the wind it said 'Sesshomaru can you hear me... I know you don't trust me but I need your help... go to the eastern mountains and find the young chief Koga, tell him to bring Hakkaku, Ginta and 4 wolfs." I asked the mysterious voice why I should help. The voice responded "The power you have been searching for is within reach.. After you have told koga what to do, come to Lake Yamanakako at MT. Fuji, I'll explain the rest there."  
Then the wind was gone. I had decided to go and to bring along Rin and Jaken.

We started to walk to the Mountain were Koga's pack was, we were greeted by the young chief Koga at the bottom of the Mountain, I told him what the strange wind had told me to say to him.  
Oddly enough the wolf believed my story and gather his small pack. And flowed us to the Lake

"Not that I care, but why did you agree to come so easily" Sesshomaru asked

"You think you re the only one who the creepy wind talks to" Koga responded

"What did it say to you"

"Told me to wait at the bottom of the mountain and wait for you. it told me to listen and do as you said.. I asked it why.. It told me I had to help save Kagome, so as soon as I heard that I was ready to do anything you said." Koga said with a mix of rage and sadness in his eyes

"I see" was all sesshomaru said as the continued on their way to Mt fuji

"I understood now it had to do with Kagome but what I didn't understand is why I was involved" sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha and his gang

"So what happen when you reached the lake?" Miroku asked trying to understand

Koga interrupted When we reached the lake we found the little fox demon laying next to the water"

"Shippo" Sango jumped "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he is out with one of my wolfs as we speak"

Everyone let out a relief breath but Inuyasha tensed up again 'if Shippo is with kogas wolf that means she is alone' He thought quietly to him self

"So what happen when you reached Shippo" Miroku asked

"Well he was unconscious and the boy ws trying to heal the wound he sustained" koga said unphased

"What wound" Inuyahsa asked with fear in his eyes

"He had a long wound that went from him wrist to his neck, almost if someone had cut up his arm" Koga explained

"And his is healed now right?" Sango asked as a tear fell down her cheek

"Yes but the scar still remains" Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed

"Where is Rin?" Sango asked knowing Sesshomaru usual wouldn't let her out of his sight unless danger was near

"She is with the Jaken, shippo and the wolf looking for Kagomes things" Sesshomaru explained

"Okay why are you gathering her shit for?" Inuyasha asked he was done with waiting he wanted to know where she was

"Inuyasha you must have noticed Kagomes scent had disappeared when she did"

"Yes but why"

"Her body has been destroyed" Sesshomaru said

That did it Inuyasha fell to his knees his heart dropped into his stomach, tears started flood his eyes but he fought the need to cry as he hit the ground 'Damn it' Inuyasha thought to himself

"Why are you whimpering you mutt, let him finish before you jump to conclusions jeez" Koga said as he crossed his arms

"Koga is right for once Inuyasha" Sango said and Kirara agreed with a meow

"I agree, please continue Sesshomaru" Miroku added

"Yes it is true her body no longer exists, but her soul still remains. The reason you see her standing over the water on the lake is because that is where her soul is lingering waiting for her body"

"but you said her body had been destroyed" Miroku asked in confusion

koga spoke this time "As I'm sure you saw and heard, we are gathering Kagomes missing things. We are going to use these things to rebuild her body"

"How will her scarf help build her body?" Sango asked before the other two could.

"The scarf holds her body's memories, not to mention her skin and hair cells" Sesshomaru concluded

"I see-" Miroku was cut off before he could ask another question by a familiar fox voice

"MIROKU, SANGO, INUYASHA!" The fox demon happily yelled their names as he jumped off Ah-un and ran to them.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha ran to meet the child. As he scooped up the fox demon and gave him a big huge

"I.. c-cant b-breath..." Shippo gasped from the to tight huge

"Oh sorry kiddo, I just missed you" Inuyasha said truthful although he never thought he would hear those word come out of his mouth.. Ever! as he let go of the fox child Inuyasha saw the long ragged scar that was the length of his arm reaching up to met his neck

"Really" Shippo asked with tears forming in his eyes, Inuyasha never seemed to miss him before.

"Of course.. But shippo how did you get this" Inuyasha asked as he traced the scar starting at shippos hand all the way up to his neck

"Oh this.. I got it when I grabbed Kagomes hand, the longer I held on the more the vortex tore my skin. I was prepared to deal with the pain because I didn't want to leave Kagome, but she saw my arm and how the cut began to expand up my arm, she said 'I'll see you again' and throw my hand back away from the vortex.  
Before I blacked out I saw the wind vortex spin at the middle of the lake before it dissipated into the water."

"And then?" Inuyasha asked wanting to know more.

"Then I awoke to kogas voice, when I told them how I got here, they explained how they found me. Then the wind blew around all of us, of course I freaked when it started to burn my nose and lungs but sesshomru told me to be clam and let it go, because there was a message for us."

"So what did it say" Sango asked the child

"It told us to find her missing belongings, it told us where to find them and what we were looking for, but before we split up to find them the wind blew one more time telling Sesshomaru to say and protect the area and make sure no one got near"

"So that's why you attacked Inuyasha" Sango said realizing it was a misunderstanding

"One among many" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

'Did that bastard just smirk at me, I'll make sure that's the last thing you do' Inuyasha thought to himself but before he could jump sesshomaru, Sango yelled at him

"This is not the time or place" She said

"Keh, I'll make it the time and place" He spat back

"Enough, I will gladly kill you but you friend is right, we need to focus at the task at hand"

Surprised by what sesshomaru said. Sadly he knew he was right, Inuyasha let out a growl

"We still have one more thing we need to find" Koga interrupted

"What s that" Miroku asked

"Do you remember when you faced the fake sage In Togenkyo" Koga asked Inuyasha

"Huh yeah" he responded and Miroku blushed remembering that he saw kagome naked, Sango blinked a few time

"What are you talking about" She asked with confusion in her eyes

"You weren't there; it was the 3 days you spent back in your village after your Hiraikotsu cracked." Miroku said still blushing

"Well what the hell happened to make you blush like this" Sango furiously asked

"Well... uhhh.. you see-" he tried to tell her but he couldn't bring himself to say it so Shippo did for him

"it s a long story but it was the night of the new moon and Miroku and I were shrunk to about the size of old Myoga, Kagome was taken to the cellar, where she was stripped down and put in the fake sages herb bath so he could feed her to the Human faced tree. anyway Inuyasha found us fist before he headed to kagome we stayed on his head while he ran down to save her, well when we got there she was so happy to see inuyasha that she forgot she was naked and ran to him.. Miroku and I saw her completely bare"

"Lucky monk" Koga said under his breath and Inuyasha let out loud growl. How dare he say that about his mate.

"Did she know you two were with Inuyasha" Sango said as he lifted her fist

"N-No of course not" Miroku said cowering in fear

~*SLAP*~

"You should have known better Monk" Sango said while miroku rubbed his throbbing cheek

"Anyway back to the job" Sesshomaru said becoming irritated "you four were in such a hurry to leave you forgot her clothes there.. You must return there and retrieve her clothes a bring them back and place them in the water before The night of the full moon"

"When is that" sango asked

"2 days from now" Koga snapped

"Then let s not waste time" Inuyasha jumped up

"Let s go Kirara"

"No, stay and help Sesshomaru" another sentence Inuyasha never thought he would say it would be faster if I went myself"

"Are you sure" Miroku asked

"Yes, I've got this" Inuyasha yelled as he was turning to run into the woods then the wind whipped around

"Take...Koga" The wind said

"Hell no, I can do this" Inuyasha spat

"Take...Him" The wind whipped harder

"Ugh fine, Koga lets go" Inuyahsa snapped

"Um why" Koga snapped back

"Because the creepy wind told me to to bring you"

"Do as it says, There must be a reason" Sesshomaru said

"Fine" Both boys spat out and started running as he left the lake that last thing he heard was Sango asking if Rin was hungry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two reached the bottom of the mountain where the Fake sage used to live koga was the first to speak

"I guess we are by the sound of your growl" the wolf smirked

"Yes now let s not waste time" as he jumped up the long jagged rocks

"Let s do this"

The two finally reached the stop where the human face tree used to be, they walk into the abandoned house, down the stairs where the roots that held Inuyasha once dangled and where the fake sage left her clothes, the two searched through the rubble.

"Found her skirt" Koga said with a triumphant smile

Inuyasha growled "wipe that smile of your face"

Koga sniffed it and let out a sigh "Still smells like her"

"That's it, I'm going to kill you right now" He drew out his sword ready to slice the mangy wolf to pieces but before he could draw out the Wind Scar the wind blew

"Do not threat, be clam and in time you'll understand" It said

"I don't care I will kill him" Inuyasha spat at the wind

"I SAID STOP" the wind knocked and he took a step back as his emotions came rising

"I just miss her so much, I feel as tho my heart is missing, I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms" He spoke softly not caring if Koga heard him

"Soon" and the wind was gone

"Hey... I found the rest of her clothes" Koga said with hurt in his voice, he has obviously heard what Inuyasha said

He handed all of her clothes to Inuyasha, as he looked down at them one last time he felt his heart shutter. he tucked the clothes under his arm and started to walk back to the top of the house, soon they were both running back to Mt Fuji ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was almost sun set, it was almost time. Inuyasha ran faster and faster with thought of seeing his mate again, as they reached the lake they saw everyone gathered around the edge on the water with Sesshomaru standing in front of all of them. They reached the group within few seconds.

"Let s do this" Inuyasha was about to walk into the water like He saw Koga do.

But before he could even dip a toe in the water Sesshomaru grab Inuyasha by his shoulder and pulled him back, Inuyasha growled and shrugged off Sesshomaru's hand.

"What s your problem" he said with a growl

"You must wait till the full moon is over head" Sesshomaru said in a clam voice

"Why"

"That s when her power will be at its strongest"

"So what am I supposed to do until then, just sit and watch the grass grow" Inuyasha spat

"Be patient mutt" Koga said worry in his eyes

Inuyasha hung his head in sadness, he deiced to listen to them, they haven't lied to him yet that he knew of.. Inuyasha walked over and sat facing away from the water and everyone else and close his eyes thinking only of kagome until a noticed he wasn't alone. "Shippo what do you want" Shippo didn't answer only crawled on to his lap to take a much needed nap. Shippo would never admit it but he had always felt safer with Inuyasha near him. When Inuyasha heard his breathing even out and his heart slow, he knew the little fox demon had fallen asleep.  
As time went on, the moon moved over head Sesshomaru called everyone to the edge of the water.

"So what do I need to do, I just wanna make sure I do this right" Inuyasha said looking out on to the water.

"Walk into the water about knee deep and place the clothes into the water. He paused. You mated with her right?" Sesshomaru asked him without looking at him

"Yes" he said without understanding the question

"Her blood runs through your veins, her body will need that blood"

"So what do I do"

"Cut you re mating mark and let her clothes soak up the blood, then place it into the water"

"How do you know all this" already knowing the answer Inuyasha asked it anyway

"She walked me through it before you and koga returned." Sesshomaru responded

Then Sango remember that earlier that day Sesshomaru stayed away from the rest of them, now that she thought about it his Kimono and hair looked like they were blowing in the wind, 'was it telling him what to do?' Sango thought quietly to herself as she turned his attention back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha understood and slowly walked into the water as the moon was over head, he lifted his claws and cut into his mating mark, he lifted her shirt inhaled the lingering scent and placed it over the open wound and let it soak up the blood like Sesshomaru asked him to do.  
Once the blood stopped flowing, he looked at the blood stained shirt and whispered "Come back to me, I love you so much Kagome, I need you here with me" he placed the clothes into the water and slowly walked out of the lake.

Once he was out of the lake, the wind blew and the water started to spin, it was now dark as the moon was shinning on them.

"It s starting" Sesshomaru whispered

Everyone watched as the Water increased in speed, as a light blue light shot up out of the middle of the lake as the water followed spinning up towards the sky.

"It looks like a tornado in the middle of the lake" Shippo yelled

"What s going on" Miroku asked Sesshoamru since he seemed to know all the answers, but he didn't answer the monk just watched the spiral of water and light Blue light.

The light seemed to have gotten brighter as the moments passed, then all of the sudden the wind stopped causing the water to immediately drop back down; the gang could see a ball of light blue light floating 20 feet above the water in the middle of the lake. Everyone stared in wonder. And then ball of light started to stretch into another form.  
As Inuyasha watched his heart started to race as the light slowly formed into a body in the fetal position, then a bust of light came from the body as it stretched out wide forming a cross with her head tilted back. The body was bathed in a blue light floating in midair, as it began to speak her body relaxed into a normal stance.

"Thank you for restoring this Priestess' body" It spoke as if two people were talking at the same time.

"Are you kagome" Miroku asked the strange glowing figure

"This body and soul is the one you call Kagome but I am not."

"Who are you then" Sango asked before Miroku could.

"I was once the great priestess Midoriko"

"You mean the Priestess who created the Sacred Jewel" Miroku asked

"Yes I once thrusted my soul from my body many many years ago and created the jewel"

"Why are you here now?" Inuyasha asked the question this time

"When this priestess shot the arrow at the one named Naraku, she shot his body and soul in to the underworld along with the jewel, But the jewel was to pure for the underworld, so my soul awoke to take the jewel from the underworld but I had no way of holding on to it, so I had to steal the body of a Priestess who could control and keep the jewel purified.. Kagome was the only one who could fulfill this task, so I stole her body so she could meet me in the underworld to take the jewel back to the earth."

"So the vortex was you" Shippo asked hiding behind sango

"Ahh you were the young brave child that tried to save this woman... Yes I was the one who created the vortex with the help of the one you know ask Kargura."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and spoke " Kargura, is in the underworld"

"No, she is the wind. She will never truly die, when the wind blow against your face, it is her saying hello"

"She was the one talking to us" Rin Bravely asked

"Yes my young one, since neither of us had a voice I asked her to convey messages for you all, I am also sorry about the pain you experienced during the messages but it was the only way to get the messages to you."

"So let me get this straight" Inuyasha yelled with fury at the Priestess "You stole and killed my mate so the jewel could return to the world"

"The jewel must remain here where it belongs but do not threat for your loved one, she will return to you, but hear my warning" she said looking across the group

"well" Inuyasha asked impatiently

"The one you call kagome will return to you but she will have change. Inuyasha you are her mate correct. well because of her new body the mark you placed on her neck will not appear but do not threat she is still your mate, you will just have to remark her... again her physical body will have only changed slightly but her power has grown"

"Can you explain" Miroku asked

"Kagome is the jewel" she explained

"What the fucks are you talking about" Inuyasha not understanding and getting upset

"The jewel is no longer just a jewel, in order for her to return to this world she had to become one with the jewel. All will become clear in time, but for now I have to go my time is up in this body...Sesshomaru you know what to do"

"Mirko" Sesshmoaru order "Put up a barrier around the humans now"

He did not ask questions only did what he was told. He gathered everyone around him and put the barrier up.  
And in that moment the body covered in the light blue light arched back and the light burst out causing everyone to be blinded by the light after a few seconds the light reseated and centered around kagomes heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes were on Kagome as she lifted her hands and pushed the light into her chest as she closed her eyes

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha whispers

Kagome eyes snapped opened, she walked towards the group. Hands still on her chest over the light. Inuyasha couldn't help but be a little aroused by the way she was walking, her hips swayed as one leg crossed the other with each step. as he marveled at his mate he noticed the changes priestess Midoriko mentioned earlier.  
Her Hair was longer, it was in a ponytail as ~Kagome called it~ and it still reached all the way down to her butt, she was wearing her usual Priestess attire and like the Priestess Midoriko had also mentioned her mating mark was gone, Inuyasha thought that had been her only changes, but the closer she got he could tell something else had changed on his mate, on her fore head he could see 4 crystals embedded there in the shape of a cross just like priestess Midoriko once had.

as she reached the edge of the water she reached her hand out, as Inuyasha moved to grab her hand, Sesshomaru stepped a head and placed his hand under kagomes. Inuyasha was both confused and pissed off 'why did he help Kagome out of the water? I was 2 feet away I could have done it' He thought to his self.

"Thank you" she said. She turned to see all the faces of her friends she desperately want to run into Inuyasha's arms but she needed to do something first,

Inuyasha watched kagome as he took a step forward, she immediately put her left hand up motioning him to stop and wait. His Ears dropped to his head, of course he thought the worst.. She begged him with pleading eyes as she walked past him to the Barrier that Miroku had put up.

"Sango" Kagome said in a cold voice with her arm extended

"Y-Yes" She was actually nervous

"Please stand and give me your hand"

Sango stood and walked outside of the barrier, Miroku wanted to take it down but didn't think it was a good idea since no one had told him to take it down. Sango put her hand into kagomes

"Sango close your eyes" she asked and Sango did as told "Now do not ask why but think of Kohaku...Think of his face... The sound of his voice... Every detail you can think of"

"But-"

"Please just do it" Kagome snapped. Everyone was speechless; Kagome never spoke like that to anyone except Inuyasha when she was mad.

Sango closed her eyes and thought of her lost brother, it brought tears to her eyes as she thought of every detail, his hair and eye color, the sound of his laugh.

"Relax, and don't pull away this might hurt" Kagome told her.. She didn't know what was happening but Kagome never stared her wrong before.

"Sesshomaur" Kagome turned to him and extend her other arm toward him.

He walked over and placed a green piece of fabric into her hand, and then backed away... Inuyasha a little heartbroken wondered why she wasn't even looking at him, did she not care anymore, did she not miss him?

"Inuyasha come here" She said without looking at him

He was next to her in a flash... "Cut her hand with your Claw"

"W-What" He asked blinking, he didn't want to cut Sango

"I will explain later, but you must cut her hand" She reached for his hand, grabbed his index finger and ran his claw diagonally down her palm sango didn't even flinch as she cut into her palm, She was so enveloped in the thought she barely felt the cut.

"Now step back" She said and he did.

She let the blood flow for a few seconds before placing the green fabric in her hand and closing her hand around the fabric.

"Keep thinking of Kohaku" Kagome ordered and Sango did.

Kagome bowed her head to sangos hand and blew into it. Everyone watched in amazement as light flew from her mouth in to Sango's hand. 'This must be part of her new powers but what is she doing?' Miroku thought as he watched

After a few moments kagome stopped blowing into her hand but the light was still inside her closed hand. Once the light faded away kagome opened sango's hand and removed the now blood soaked fabric, everyone gasped when the cut kagome had giving Sango had healed..

Kagome turned away from everyone to the water and Sango returned to the barrier, Kagome brought the blood stained fabric inches away from the chest and bowed her head, after a few moments had past she shot her arms out in front of her, shooting the fabric out into the water. Then brought her hands back to her chest as the water began to spin like it had with kagome.

All eyes were on Kagome, she was standing completely still, her head bowed and hands on her chest causing the water to spin. Her eyes snapped open as she was engulfed in wind "NOW" she yelled the water became hash for what seemed like forever, then without warning it stopped. And in that moment something started to rise out of the water wearing a green and black demon slayer outfit.

"Kohaku" Sango yelled tears streaming down her face, she tried to leave the barrier but Sesshmosaru would not let her

"Stay" he ordered, she didn't want to but there must be a reason

As the young boy started to walk towards Kagome he had no expression, and his eyes were cold. once he reached Kagome. She pulled her hands away from her chest. Everyone saw a glowing ball of light in her hands as she touched the boys chest over his heart, he started to scream in pain.

"Stop.. Stop it kagome" Inuyasha yelled

"He is reliving his last moments, it will be over soon, and he won t remember being in pain" Sesshomaru said so they could all hear him

"How the fucks do you know all this shit" Inuayasha yelled and Sesshomaru shot him a dirty look.

And in that moment kohaku stopped screamiing and started to fall but before he could hit the ground kagome caught him. His head fell back and kagome brushed the hair away from his face.

"What happening" Sango asked tears flowing faster down her face soaking the top of her shirt

"Patience" Kagome whispered

After what seemed like forever to sango, the boy started to cough.

"Kagome-sama" He whispered in a crackly rough voice, almost like he had strep throat

Everyone gasped in amazement; Kagome brought Sangos lost brother back to her. But the happiness soon faded when everyone's heads except kagome and sangos whipped to the south

"They are here" Sesshomaru spoke

"I know" Kagome whisperer as she laid the boy down and stood up

Inyasha was speechless, this wasn't his Kagome, it was someone different and he didn't like it.

"Shall I handle them" Sesshmoaru asked as she walked in front of them.

"No, I will deal with them"

Inuyasha could smell a large pack of demons on their way here, he ran in front of kagome to protect her. She may be different but she was his and he will love her no matter what.

Kagome stepped around inuyasha, raised her hand to his cheek.

"Don't worry love, it will be over soon" she kissed him but he didn't kiss her back.

As she broke away from the kiss several demons came into view... Kagome stepped toward them.. Inuaysha whimpered not knowing what to do.

"You have it don't you" One of the Demons asked licking his lips

"What are you talking about" as she spoke she was clam

"Bitch don't lie we know the jewel is here and you have it, now hand it over and we won t kill you" another demon smirked the others laughed

"If you want it come get it" Kagome said with a smirk

"THEN DIE NOW" The demons came at her.

She didn't flinch as she brought her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't handle the sight of his mate being attacked by multiple demons. He drew out his sword to ready his wind scar he had lost her once and he wasn't about to lose her again.

"Hold" Sesshomaru ordered

"Fuck off you asshole"

"Hold" Sesshomaru said again

Inuyasha growled and turned his attention back to his mate, the demons were only inches away as kagome extended her arms out and a bright light shot out and bathed the demons in the light.. As the demons came into the light they stop dead in their tracks and started to disintegrate. As more demons touched the light the more power kagome used to purify them.  
Once all the demons were distorted kagome was panting, she used a lot of her new found energy... She turned around knowing her job was done to the hanyou with tons of worry in his eyes.

"I- Inuyasha" Kagome Breath as she started to fall into the grass

"KAGOME" Inuyasha had caught he before she hit the ground "She just fainted" he let out a breath of relief

Kagome awoke around 3 in the morning, as soon as she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, she noticed she was sitting on his lap.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered

She looked up to see the Hanyou asleep. She smiled and lifted her sore body so she could kiss the sleeping Inuyasha.. As soon as her lips touched his, he awoke with a shock

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you" she giggled "You said my name in your sleep"

"But why"

"Well I don t know why you were saying my name in you sleep. I would think you were having a good dream about me" She winked at him

He growled " I meant why did you kiss me"

Her face fell "Did you not want me to?"

"Of course I did, I have been waiting a week to hold you in my arms and kiss you"

"Well here I am" she half smiled and tried to kiss him again but he pushed away

"What s wrong"

He growled

"Inuyasha tell me" she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes

"Why didn't you come to me when you came out of the water" He sighed "you asked for Sesshomarus hand not mine" He was obviously hurt by this

"Is that why you re so upset"

"Why else would I be"

"Listen I had to take his hand, when I walked out of the water I was but a hollow shell. Do you remember kohaku how he looked and acted before I touched him?"

"Yes"

"He was a hollow shell as well, I held on to his soul, so I had to be the one to touch him so I could place it back into his body" she explained

"So Sesshomaru had your soul but why.. Why couldn't I have been the one to hold on to you"

"I don t know why priestess Midoriko choose him to hold on to it."She honestly didn't know the reason behind it

"So that explains why he was here and knew everything but why was koga here"

"I do know that reason, think about it Inuyasha, there is only one of you so it would have taking longer to find my stuff, so priestess Midoriko decided to tag him along, she saw my memory's and knew if it involved me he would do anything for me"

Inuyasha growled at the last part, and Kagome laughed

"You look different" Inuyasha said

"Do I, Is it that bad" Kagomes head dropped

"Well I liked the old kagome but this one is just as beautiful" as he spoke he pushed her hair off her shoulder

"How do I look different?"

"You haven't seen yourself yet have you?"Inuyasha eyes lit up

"Of course not silly"

"Well" Inuyasha stood still hold her in his arms "shall we go look"

"No"

"huh" he asked confused

"I want to stay here with you a little longer"

He sat back down and pulled her close

"Umm Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"Can I have a real kiss now, I ve been waiting forever to kiss you"

He smiled, brought his hand to her chin "Of course love" He pressed his lips to hers, first he was slow and soft. God how he missed this

Kagome broke the kiss but only to say " Inuyasha, I love you so much, you have no idea how much I missed you"

"I know, by the way do you remember what happened after you soul left your body and went to the underworld" he winced

"Yes I do, buuuutttt I'll wait to tell that story when everyone wakes up so I only have to tell it once" She smiled

"OKay, so now what do you want to do?"

"Well it s been forever and I have this new body, wanna take it for a spin" Kagome smiled with seduction in her eyes

She didn't have to tell him twice "Let s go somewhere else so no one hears us" And just like that he was running in the woods with her bridal style, she giggled softly.

Once they had reached a quite spot, Inuyasha sniffed the air to make sure no demons were around in the area. He set Kagome on the ground so she could face him. she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
He pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

Kagome pushed him down to the ground which was a little easier with her new strength, but of course it was a little easier when he helped. As they fell to the ground Kagome was straddling him as began to kiss him

Inuyasha's hands held her hips as he blinked a few times before kissing her back. He picked up the scent of arousal and could feel her heat pressing into him through his hakama. Kagome ground her groin into Inuyasha's leaving no room for doubt what she wanted. Inuyasha's hand trailed down to bottom of her nightgown.  
He worked his hand down past the skirt and lifted it up to cup her wet womanhood through her panties. He gently stroked her causing her hips to thrust against both his hand and cock, causing a groan escape from his lips. He worked his way under her panties and gently flicked her clit. He was rewarded with a moan from her as she absently worked her hand up and cupped her breast.

As Kagome rolled her nipple between her fingers Inuyasha sat up and began kissing her. He nibbled on her bottom lip seeking entrance. Soon they found both their tongues massaging and caressing one another. Kagome pulled away for a moment to remove her nightgown. Once it was off Inuyasha pushed her hair back as he began to nuzzle and nip at her neck affectionately.

Inuyasha ran his hands down her back fingering the hooks that held her bra together in silent pleading for her to remove it. She was surprised. She had totally forgotten to remove it when she changed. Kagome worked her hands behind her and covered Inuyasha's with her own. She began to unhook it with his fingers, showing him how it was done. It was soon thrown to the floor.

Inuyasha gently pushed her down until he was on top of her kissing her. They both kept their eyes open and trained on each other. Inuyasha gently worked his left hand up Kagome's body until he was cupping her breast, gently running his claws over her nipple. Kagome moaned into his mouth until he began kissing his way down her neck. He paused between her bountiful breasts and kissed the space between them as her chest rose with every breath.

When he could bear it no longer he gently reached out with his tongue and swirled it around her nipple causing her to gasp and arch her back into him. As her nipples hardened begging for more he finally flicked his tongue across one causing her to throw her head back moaning softly.

Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist until her feet rested on his back and her ankles hooked together. He was soon nibbling on her breast, rolling her nipple between his teeth as he gently bit down. He removed his left hand from her other breast and began to tease it with his mouth as he had the last. He worked his hand down her body. His fingers began to play with the fabric of her panties. He hooked his fingers into the them and gently toyed with them causing Kagome to impatiently buck against him.

To Kagome's dismay he pulled his hand away from her and his mouth left her breast. She groaned out in annoyance as he looked down and smiled at her. He kissed her again as he worked his hands to his hoari and began to untie it. Once he had removed it Kagome reached down quickly into his pants and fundoshi and ran her hand gently across his cock. He bucked into her hand and closed his eyes as she grabbed him tightly and began to stroke him. She reached up with her other hand an rubbed the tip of his ear causing him to purr with pleasure.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and pulled her panties off roughly as his hips continued to thrust against her hand. Kagome smiled hoping he'd get the point and take her now and forget the foreplay.

Two can play that game, Inuyasha thought. He inserted two of his fingers into her causing her to buck and cry out. His thumb played in circles around her clit instead of actually touching it, causing her to let out another frustrated moan. She squirmed trying to get his thumb to stroke her clit, but it was no use. He eventually pulled his thumb away and thrusted his fingers into her very slowly.

"Inuyasha, please! I want you now!" she begged.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched her face slowly flush. He gently flicked her clit with the claw on his thumb as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You think your slick, don't you?"

Kagome's only response was a cry out as Inuyasha's claw hit her throbbing clit. She soon began to thrust under him as he gently rubbed her clit. He watched as her face contorted with pleasure as sweat appeared on her brow. When he felt her pussy tighten and ready to cum he pulled his hand away from her.

"Inuyasha!" she whined.

Inuyasha chuckled and began to undress slowly, giving her body time to calm down. Inuyasha finished taking of his kimono and was working on his pants when Kagome had finally had enough. She reached down and began to stroke her clit herself.

Inuyasha let his hands fall from the bow of his pants and growled as he grabbed each of her wrists with one hand and forcefully brought them to her sides, holding her down. He stared into her eyes as she whimpered and thrust her hips up against him. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a minute, trying to hold back from simply letting her go and fucking her. She continued to thrust against him moaning until he snapped and dove between her legs.

Kagome cried out as he began to lap at her clit with abandon. Her hips thrusted up to his face as she spread her legs wider. As soon as he let go of her wrists she grabbed his hair in her hands and pushed him down to her eagerly. He sucked on her swollen clit causing her to shudder underneath him. Before she knew it she heard herself crying out to him.

"Inuyasha please! Kami, don't stop!"

She continued to thrash under him until her words became incoherent. Inuyasha could tell she was close again. Just before she came he thrust two fingers into her and began to thrust in and out of her at a hurried pace. As soon as his fingers entered her she screamed out his name, cuming on his face and hand.

"Inuuuyaaasshhhaaa!" she cried out as her body thrashed under him with the power of her orgasm.

Inuyasha continued to lap at her clit and thrust his fingers into her prolonging her orgasm. As soon as she opened her eyes she realized the rest of Inuyasha's clothes were off him. How did he get undressed so fast?

Before she could even finish her thought he thrusted into her hard causing her to cry out in pleasure. After he thrusted into her a few times Inuyasha regained some sense of control and slowed down a bit. He looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were closed as she gasped out for breath. He leaned over and began to kiss her lips with sweet gentle kisses.

Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him closer as she opened her eyes. He continued to kiss her as his eyes bore into hers. The scent of arousal and sex was thick in the air as Inuyasha continued to thrust into her wet pussy. He could feel her warm moisture coating him with every stroke.

Kagome began to return his strokes with thrusts of her own causing him to moan into her neck. As her pussy tightened around his cock his moans became louder and his thrusts more powerful. Kagome cried out begging for more. Inuyasha gave her what she wanted and continued to moan into her neck. Kami she was so tight!

"Please Inuyasha! Cum inside me! I want to feel you cum in me."

Inuyasha shocked at her words pushed himself up and looked into her eyes. Realizing what she had said caused her to blush. Why was it every time they were together she'd lose it and talk dirty? And why did it only make her wetter? She couldn't understand why she did it, but she liked it.

Inuyasha seemed to like it too. He smiled down at her as her thrusts became more chaotic. He noticed the change in her as he leaned down and latched onto a breast. Kagome cried out and arched her back into him. Suddenly he was caught by surprise as Kagome flipped them over without breaking their connection. She straddling him, lifting herself up and down on his cock.

Inuyasha watched in fasination as she continued to fuck him. He reached up with one hand to cup her breast and used the other to gently finger and teases her clit. She cried out and bounced on him faster, but was slightly annoyed that he was barely touching her swollen nub. She reached down and pushed his hand away and began to rub her clit furiously.

Inuyasha didn't push her hand away this time. Instead he smiled up at her. He sat up and wrapped both of his arms around her holding her close as she closed her eyes and continued to fuck him. Inuyasha began to nibble on her ear as her hips began to snap into her hand furiously. Inuyasha began to thrust into her causing her to scream out as she bucked into him erratically.

As he felt her pussy clench around him and heard her scream out when she came he lost it. He cried out her name as his hips suddenly had a mind of their own and thrust in and out of her as he came inside her. Kagome continued to cum all over his cock as she snapped her hips and rubbed her clit.

After Inuyasha finished Kagome continued to cum and play with her clit. When she was done her body went limp in Inuyasha's arms, but she still continued to rub her clit slowly. Inuyasha stroked her hair as Kagome buried her face into his silver tresses and attempted to catch her breath. Once she had she stopped playing with herself she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and snuggled into his chest.

Inuyasha sat holding her in his arms for a minute kissing her neck affectionately. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and laid down on his back, holding her close. Neither spoke as Kagome began to lazily play with Inuyasha's hair. She twirled it in her finger as her ear rested against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it comforted her.

Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome with a small smile playing on his lips. His last thought before he closed his eyes was, she s definitely worth all the worries she caused him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both awoke to a very pissed of Foc.

"Hey, hasn't anyone taught you how to use a hut" The foxed yelled as he kicked dirt on to the couple

"Good morning Shippo" Kagome said in a tied voice

"More like afternoon everyone is waiting.. Well except for the wolfs, sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. The wolves left when they found out they were used. And Sesshmoaur said he already knew" Shippo explained

"Oh no, I forgot to apologize to koga"

"Keh, he deserves it" Inuyasha spat as he put his shirt on.

"Let s go back" as kagome jumped on Inuyasha back along with shippo, it was only a few minutes before they reached the gang.

Sango was sitting and smiling next to Miroku who was talking to Kohaku who was curled up on Kiara. As Inuyasha came into view Sango jumped up and started running toward them. Inuyasha stopped to see what was up, but she ran past him and grabbed Kagome into a death hold hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Kagome" She started to cry again

"Sango" Kagome retured the death hold hug "I only did what I was told to do"

"I don't care what happen, all I know it everyone I care about it back" Sango still crying let go of kagome and whipped her tears away.

"Let go and sit down" Inuyasha interrupted

Both girls smiled and walked back hand in hand.

"Good morning Kohaku" Kagome Smiled

"Good morning Kagome-sama" Kohaku blushed

"So where did you two run off to last night?"

"Just marking what s rightfully mine" Inuyash said proudly

"Inuyasha" Kagome blushed

"Okay I can t wait anymore" Shippo jumped up "I want to know what happened"

"Okay I will tell everything I remember" Kaogme cleared her throat

"After I was taken away by the Vortex and left shippo, I blacked out and woke up in a strange place; I was surrounded by demons and vengeful human souls. I figured out right away that I was dead and was brought to the underworld; I started to move forward until I heard a familiar laugh.

"Naraku" Shippo jumped in

"Shippo let her tell the story" Inuyasha hit shippo on the head

"It s okay and yes shippo it was, I turned around to see his head flying towards me, I closed my eyes and thought of Inuyasha. But I knew I was dead and he wasn't coming for me.

Inuyasha winced, he didn't like hearing that.

"I waited for Naraku to get me but nothing came for me, when I opened my eyed all I could see was a little purple light the rest was pitch black, I figured my only hope was to follow the light. By now I had been gone from this world for two days. As I got closer the light grew I hopped it was a good thing. If not hey I was already dead" Kagome laughed but no one else did "when I reached the light I was greeted by Midoriko, She explained to me why I was there"

"I know you have questions, and I will answer them in time but for now you need to listen" Midoriko said and Kaogme nodded "When you shot your arrow into Narakus body you sent him along with the Jewel into the underworld. But the jewel cannot be in such a place, my soul awoke to take it away from here, but as you know I do not have a body to do so. I had to get another Priestess who could control the jewel; since Kikyo is dead you are the only one left who can fulfill this task. I am sorry for stealing you away but it was the only way to contact you. I needed to take your soul away so you could meet me here and take the jewel back. But in order to do so you must become one with the jewel"

"How do I do that" Kaogme asked

"Take the jewel I hold and press it into your chest, it will be painful but it is something you must ender"

" I see" Kagome took the jewel from Midoriko and held it to her chest, she thought of Inuyasha as she pushed into the jewel, as it touched her chest it started to burn.

Kagome thought the jewel would melt her skin, it felt like an open fire on her skin.

"Keep going, you re almost done"

Kaogme pushed harder, knowing when this was over she could see her lover again, as the last of the jewel pushed thought her skin kagome feel to her knees and gasped for air.

"Good job, you now have the power of the jewel" Midoriko said ~*~*

"After what seemed like seconds Midoriko stood in front of me, she told me I needed to save a boy who did not belong in the underworld, she told me how to bring him back and that I needed to do it within a few minutes of my return otherwise demons would attack and use all the power I would need to use to bring Kohaku back." Kagome explained to everyone

"Thank you Kagome-sama" Kohaku smiled

"Do you remember anything Kohaku?" Sango asked scared to know the answer

"No, I remember walking with Kanna to the Castle then blacking out and then wakening up in Kagomes arms.

"Well I guess that's a good thing then, better to know nothing then to know everything" Miroku said with his eyes cold

"True" Inuyasha added

"Shall we return to the village?" Kagome asked "I miss my bed" She joked

"Yes" everyone jumped up to get ready

Kagome and shippo jumped on Inuyasha back and Sango, Miroku and Kohaku jumped on the cat-demons back

As they headed to the village kagome whispered into Inuyasha ear "I want a pup" Then kissed him on the cheek

Inuyasha smirked and said "you ll have one in a few months" Kagome hug closer to him and closed her eyes. Thinking nothing but how cute there pups would look; she smiled with the thought of inuyasha being a dad. 


	5. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


End file.
